


Ateez Scenarios (Member X Member)

by yoon_han_byeol



Series: Ateez Scenarios [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, AU, Fantasy, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Other, Poly, kpop, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_han_byeol/pseuds/yoon_han_byeol
Summary: I'm not used to writing stories with ships between members, but I'll try
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Touch ; Wooyoung & Yeosang

_**this was a story with an oc that I re-wrote to turn it into a wooyoung and yeosang story. I hope it isn't too bad...** _

-

Wooyoung was a Serval cat hybrid. He didn’t remember much of how he was created and half of his memories were only flashes. Unfortunately for him, he only remembered how he was abused. He had managed to ran away from his previous owner and was found in the streets, bruised and bleeding. The shelter took him in but despite their efforts in trying to find out what happened, he never talked to them. He was often violent and tried to attack the employees that tried to clean him, or feed him. He wouldn’t let anyone close to him. 

He had been there for a couple of weeks, when Yeosang entered the shelter. Yeosang’s friend, Seonghwa, was the owner of that place, and Yeosang sometimes went there to keep company to the hybrids. He loved spending time with them, making them feel cared for. That day, when Yeosangentered the shelter he noticed a new cage in the back, so he asked his friend what it was for.

《It’s a new hybrid》 Seonghwa said 《He came in a couple weeks ago》

He slowly approached the cage, and a saw a male hybrid with big cat ears, laying on the ground, crouched in a ball.

《Hey》 he softly said, sitting in front of the cage 《What’s your name?》

《His collar said his name is Wooyoung》 Seonghwa said 《He never actually talked, so we know nothing about him》

Wooyoung slightly moved and Yeosang saw some cuts and bruises on his neck and face.

《What happened to you?》 he asked him, but he obviously never replied

《When we found him he was badly injured》 his friend said 《Now he bruises himself all the time trying to get out, or attacking the employees》

Yeosang was kind of shocked to find out, but at the same time, he knew well enough that a lot of people mistreated hybrids.

《Wooyoung?》 he softly called him 《Do you want to be friends with me?》

He didn’t reply, but the boy wasn’t discouraged.

《It’s okay》 he told him 《I’ll come back every day anyway》

And he actually did. Since that time, he went back to the shelter every single day for three weeks, always at the same hour, and every time he sat in front of Wooyoung’s cage for hours talking about himself and his day, and every time he came across a specific topic, he asked him questions about himself. For example, when he started talking about something that happened during his lunch break, he stopped and asked him what his favorite food was, and if he preferred human food or cat food. When he was talking about a holiday he went on, he asked him if he ever went to the beach. But despite all his efforts, the hybrid never answered his questions, and never even turned around to look at him.

《I don’t care if you keep ignoring me》 Yeosang told him one day 《I’ll keep coming back every day, and I won’t get bored of you》

Thanks to Wooyoung’s developed senses, he could also smell emotions. That day, with Yeosang, he smelt two emotions that he only ever smelt in his hybrids friends, but never in the humans he met. He smelt excitement mixed with sadness. 

When Yeosang got up from his usual spot and walked out of the shelter, Wooyoung finally turned around for the first time and looked at him. He was slowly opening his heart to the human, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself.

Unconsciously, the next day he found himself waiting for him, but he never came. At the end of the day he felt hurt and betrayed, angry at himself for getting his hopes up, and when an employee came to check on him, Wooyoung attacked him.

The day after when Yeosang went back to the shelter, he noticed that Wooyoung’s cage was empty. 

《Where’s Wooyoung?》 he asked Seonghwa

《He attacked an employee yesterday》 he replied

《What? Why?》

《We don’t know》

Seonghwa looked uneasy and after a while he finally spoke again.

《We got various requests to put him down》 he said 《We really don’t want to do it but he keeps hurting everyone. We don’t really have a choice》

《Hell no, you’re not gonna kill him》 Yeosang said, angry

He felt protective over the lonely hybrid.

《Yeosang…》

《No!》 he cut him off 《I will adopt him》

《He’s dangerous》 Seonghwa said 

《I don’t care》 Yeosang replied 《You can even put in the contract that if he hurts me you won’t take responsibility. I don’t care what I have to do, I’ll bring him home》

《Are you sure?》 his friend asked, worried

《Yes》

He nodded sadly. 

《Where is he?》 Yeosang asked

《He’s in the back》

《I’ll go see him》 he said 《Can you prepare the documents in the meantime?》

《Yeah sure》

He walked to the back and saw Wooyoung laying on the ground. He wasn’t in a cage but he had a collar on and chains attached to his legs. He also had bruises and cuts all over his body. His heart ached at the sight. 

《What happened to you?》 he asked, and Wooyoung glared at him

《Why did you attack the employee? You didn’t do anything like that for the past weeks》 the human said

《What do you care?》 he replied, cold.

It was Yeosang’s first time hearing his voice, and he was taken back for a second.

《Was it because I didn’t come yesterday?》 he asked 《I’m so sorry about that. I was coming here when I got an important call. I had a family problem that I couldn’t brush off》

Wooyoung scoffed.

《I’m here today》 he continued 《I’m seriously sorry for making you wait for me yesterday》

《I wasn’t waiting for you》 the hybrid replied, but Yeosang knew he was lying. He softly smiled at his attempt of pretending not to care.

《I’m going to be put down anyway》 Wooyoung said to himself, but still loud enough for the boy to hear

《That’s not going to happened》 he said 《I will adopt you》

He looked at Yeosang, surprised.

《I should have asked you first if you wanted to come home with me, but I couldn’t do otherwise》 he told him, apologetic 《When I found out they wanted to kill you I had to do something》

Wooyoung felt his chest get warmer, but tried to brush off the feeling. He didn’t want to open his heart to him. He was scared he was going to get hurt again.

《My friend is preparing the documents right now》 he said 《Will you come home with me?》

Wooyoung hesitated for a little while, then slowly nodded and Yeosang smiled brightly. Wooyoung could smell the relief and happiness and he had to hold back his own smile.

Once the papers were ready, he signed then and took everything he needed to take care of an hybrid. The next step now, was getting Wooyoung home. Seonghwa told him that it would have been better if he put a collar on him, but Yeosang didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

《If I don’t put a collar on you, will you promise you won’t run away?》 he asked Wooyoung, and he nodded. He was happy that he trusted him.

He guided him to his car and let him in. During the whole journey to his apartment, he looked out of the window. He looked like he was seeing the word for the first time. When they arrived home, he stopped by the door.

《What is it?》 Yeosang asked worried

《Can… can I come in?》 he asked, weakly 

《Of course you can》 

He stepped in and looked around, curious. 

《This is the kitchen, this is the bathroom, this is the guest room, and this is my bedroom》 he said, showing him all the rooms

At the shelter they gave him his own kennel, but Yeosang didn’t really know what his sleeping habits were. 

《Where do you want to sleep?》 he asked 《You can sleep in the living room, in the guest room, or in my room》

《In your room?》 he asked, surprised 

《Yeah… next to my bed》 he said

《Can I sleep there, then?》

He looked insecure to ask anything and it was both sad and cute. The boy nodded, smiling at him.

Since that moment they spent the first days trying to get to know each other. Wooyoung still didn’t want to open up to him, but at least he was talking. Yeosang asked only once what had happened to him before he was found by the shelter, but he refused to answer. It was clearly something he felt uncomfortable to tell.

Something that took some time, was petting. Wooyoung didn’t like to be touched and Yeosang never crossed that line with him, but then one day the hybrid came to him and said that he trusted him and that he wanted to try. The boy gently touched his hair and petted him slowly. At first he looked like he was in pain but he told him to keep doing it and after a while he relaxed. He let him pet him for a couple of minutes everyday until he go used to it and Yeosang could finally touch him without him going crazy.

At first Wooyoung slept in his kennel next to Yeosang’s bed, then one night unconsciously, probably when he was still half asleep, he climbed on the bed and laid next to him. Instead of telling him to go away, Yeosang put his arm around him and cuddled him. When the hybrid woke up the next morning he was surprised to find himself in his bed, but he was even more surprised that Yeosang was hugging him and not yelling at him to go away. The human didn’t say anything about it, but the next night he told him he could just sleep next to him and Wooyoung was happy to do it.

One day Yeosang was siting on your couch watching the TV, while Wooyoung was laying on the floor in front of him. He was changing channel because the episode of the series they were watching had just finished, and he ended up in the channel of the news. Right in that moment they were showing the speech of a politician. Suddenly, Wooyoung started growling and hissing towards the tv.

《Wooyoung, what’s wrong?》 Yeosang asked, worried

He got up and tried to walk to him but he turned around and growled at him too. The boy tried to reach to him, hoping that petting him would calm him down but he suddenly pushed his arm away, scratching it. He held his bleeding arm in pain, cursing under his breath.

When Wooyoung saw the blood he suddenly realized what he had done and tried to step closer to him, but he stepped back. Yeosang turned around and quickly ran to the bathroom to treat the cut and stop the blood. At first Wooyoung stood there, anxious and upset with himself, then he snapped out of it and followed the boy and sat in front of the bathroom door. He could hear the boy hiss in pain on the other side and it made him tear up. After Yeosang treated his cut and put a bandage on it, he walked out of the bathroom and found Wooyoung in front of him, crying and shaking. 

《I’m sorry》 he cried 《I’m so sorry》

He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not to get closer to him, but he did anyway. He crouched in front of him.

《It’s okay》 Yeosang told him

《It’s not》 the hybrid replied, still sobbing 《I hurt you》

《I’m okay, see?》 he said, showing him the bandage 《I’m gonna be just fine》

《Are you going to punish me now?》 he asked, weakly 

《Why would I do that?》 he asked, offended 

《People always punish me when I do something wrong》 he admitted

Yeosang thought about it for a second and realized something.

《That man that was on the news… did he hurt you too?》

Wooyoung slowly nodded. The boy put his arms around Wooyoung and hugged him.

《I would never hurt you》 he told him 《I will protect you from anything, I promise》

《I’m sorry for hurting you》 he repeated 《I never meant to》

《I know》 he reassured him 《I know you didn’t mean to》

《Can you forgive me?》 he asked

《Of course》 Yeosang said, smiling 《Just… don’t do it again》

《I wont’》 he said 《I’ll be more careful》

He petted Wooyoung’s head and he purred, making him giggle. 


	2. 365 Fresh ; San , Yeosang & Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 365 Fresh by Triple H.

It was a night none of them could forget. Three boys, completely different from each other, coincidentally met on that same night, and since that moment everything changed.

San was a thief. He did if for the thrill of the action and for the money he got from it. He liked to trick people and felt his pride grow every time he managed without getting caught. That night he was at a club, targeting two girls that were sitting alone at the counter, talking to each others and drinking the night away. San approached them, pretending to be tipsy and wanting to flirt with them. As they pushed him away, he grabbed the girl’s purses. After a few more tries to mask his intentions, he pretended to give up and turned around to walk away, but he found a group of men in front him. What San didn’t know, was that he messed with the girlfriends of some gang members. He was fast and he managed to run out of the place, but they were a lot and they blocked him in an alley, where he had no escape. He knew he was going to get beaten up, but he kept his cocky behavior and accepted every hit with a grin on his face.

On the other side of the city, Yeosang was working until late. He was usually submissive towards his boss because he financially needed the job, which was the only one he manage to find. Him and the boss where the only two left at the work place, and his boss forced him to stay to clean the place. While Yeosang moved away all the things he knew he had to move back in position only a few hours later when the new working day started, the boss kept throwing things on the floor, trying to pick on him. Yeosang cleaned everything and acted as if nothing happened. His boss, not receiving any kind of reaction, started to also throw insults at him. Yeosang took a deep breath, but it was not enough to calm him down. He suddenly turned around and threw a punch to his boss’ face. Since he wasn’t expecting it, the punch made him fall back and while falling he hit his head on the counter. Once his body fell to floor, it didn’t take long for the whole floor to be covered in blood. Yeosang’s hands started to shake and he panicked, hurrying to feel if his boss was still alive. When he realized there was no pulse, he hurried to take something to clean the blood. No matter what he did, the blood kept coming out of his head and Yeosang could’t clean it well enough. He heard voices coming from outside the place, and panicking, he quickly got up and ran out of the place from the back door. He ran as if his life depended on it.

In the same exact moment, Wooyoung was home. He had just come back from a meeting with his father, who told him he would never inherit his company, due to his reckless behavior and lack of responsibility. Sure, Wooyoung knew all he ever done was rebelling against his father and what he wanted for him, but being his only son he never thought his father would really take the company away from him. After all, he knew that even what his father usually did in the company wasn’t exactly legal, so he didn’t expect that outcome. He was wrecked. He wasted his all life being reckless and cruel to other people, thinking his family would always settles things for him. Now he was alone. He had no future and he was angry at his father. He wanted to give him a lesson. Pacing back and forth in his room, he eyed a plastic bag in the corner of the room, and he went to grab it, taking out the books that were in it. He quickly put it on his head and closed the bag around his neck with tape. The air in the small space was getting heavier and heavier, and just when he was about to fall unconscious, someone tore the bag open. He took a deep breath, and noticed his mother in front of him. For a moment he hoped she would scold him and act worried, but instead she hit him several times, telling him how worthless he was and how he didn’t deserve to die: he deserved to live in the living hell that his life was. Wooyoung finally pushed her away and ran out of the house.

Outside the sky was black and the lights of the city were blurred as San sprinted in the deserted roads. He felt the hair in his hair and on his face, which helped him ease a bit of the pain of his bruises and cuts. The streetlights were red and there was no other car on the roads. San was planning on running the red light, when he noticed from afar a tiny figure sitting on the side of road. He slowed down and stopped in front of the figure. He got down from the car and stood in front of him, curious. The blond boy had hands covered in dried blood, and he was shaking. Without talking, San took a water bottle from his car and then grabbed the boy’s hands, dropping the water on them. Then, he threw the bottle away and handed him a tissue. Yeosang muttered a “thank you” and cleaned his hands. Once he was done, San walked to his car and opened the passenger seat.

《Get in》 he said

Desperate and confused, Yeosang didn’t think twice before getting up and sitting in the car. San went back to his seat and started the engine. The two boys were silently going around the city, just as San was before he found Yeosang. They were on a bridge when Yeosang noticed a boy standing on the edge, ready to throw himself. Jumping on his seat, he yelled at San to stop the car. San did, and the bold boy run out of the car grabbing Wooyoung, who was ready to fall in the river. Wooyoung and Yeosang both fell on the ground, the first falling on top of the latter. Wooyoung quickly got up and pushed his savior, insulting him for pulling him away from the edge. San got in between them and threw a punch at Wooyoung, who replied with another punch. After a few more punches and pushes, the three boys looked at each others, exhausted and bruised. San offered his hand to Wooyoung, who ended up shaking it.

《I’m running away》 San said 《Will you two come with me?》

Both Yeosang and Wooyoung didn’t hesitate to say yes.

They all got in the car, San and Yeosang in the front, and Wooyoung in the back. Suddenly they heard sirens behind them and Wooyoung turned around, as the other two looked in the car’s mirror to notice two police cars following them. Were they chasing San for what he stole? Were they chasing after Yeosang for the man he killed? Were they send by Wooyoung’s family to bring him back? None of them knew why they were being chased, but when San speeded up, they all grinned, feeling a rush of adrenaline in their bodies.


	3. The Boy Who Stole His Heart ; Seonghwa & Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badboy seonghwa & nerd hongjoong

The first day of school of senior year Seonghwa was already pissed. When he entered the building, the people around him were already whispering about him, saying how he didn’t change over the summer and other stupid things like that. He ignored everyone as he usually did and entered the classroom of his first period. He sat down at the back of the class and put his feet on the desk, while waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. He observed all the people coming in the class, remembering them all from the previous year’s course. Right when the bell rang, a new face ran in the class. The only free seat was next to Seonghwa, and he quietly sat next to him, a bit intimidated by his stare. When the teacher checked if everyone was there, Seonghwa found out that his deskmate’s name was Hongjoong.

At first Hongjoong seemed scared of Seonghwa. He was new in that class, but not new in the school, and he already knew that Seonghwa was one of the bad boys. He was feared by the whole school and no one dared to cross paths with him or his friends. In Hongjoong’s mind, bad boys were bullies that hurt the weaker ones, and he himself knew he was in that category. He was what people called nerd, and he was already bullied in the past, so he was scared Seonghwa would do the same, especially after he clearly knew about his existent, since they were now seated next to each others. Despite his negative thoughts, Seonghwa never did anything to Hongjoong. They never even talked to each others.

Things started to change when the teacher gave the class the first project, and he told them to work with the person sat next to them. Seonghwa had no intention of cooperating in the project, but he still stayed to watch Hongjoong work. The boy felt pressured by the other’s gaze on him all the time, so he tried to break the ice with small talks and jokes. Seonghwa found his behavior odd, but there was also something cute about him that captured his attention.

Knowing he had nothing to lose, he tried to slowly open up to him, starting by actually talking to him. He wasn’t saying much, but he was replying every time Hongjoong asked him a question, and sometimes he also laughed at his jokes.

After months the two were getting closer and closer and Seonghwa felt his heart melt every time he saw the shorter boy. He was innocent and cute, smart and clumsy. He was everything he wasn’t used to and everything he thought he hated, but despite that, he couldn’t hate Hongjoong. If he had to be honest, he actually liked him.

He tried being bold once, inviting him to hang out with him. Hongjoong accepted, but when Seonghwa showed up at his house to pick him up with his motorcycle, he panicked. Seonghwa assured him that it was safe, and he even gave him his helmet. The shorter boy sat behind him and Seonghwa made him wrap his arms around his waist. Hongjoong blushed at the closeness, and even if Seonghwa couldn’t see him, he smirked at the fact that he got what he wanted.

After that day there was a different kind of tension between them. They both felt physically attracted to each others, like magnets, but they didn’t know how to act on it. They were also sure that the other felt the same, but somehow they couldn’t get to the point.

One morning Seonghwa was outside the school, talking with his group of friends, when Yeosang called his name, pointing behind him. He turned around to see some of the guys from the Football team pushing Hongjoong. He couldn’t even register what was happening, that he was already running to the scenes, fuming.

One of the boys pushed Hongjoong hard, making him fall on his butt, then suddenly he was turned around and Seonghwa’s hand were gripping the collar of his shirt.

《What the hell do you think you’re doing?》 Seonghwa growled

《S-Seonghwa…》 the boy stuttered, scared

《I asked you a question》

《We’re just talking with this nerd》 he replied

《You see, this nerd is mine》 Seonghwa replied, talking slowly so they wouldn’t miss anything 《If I see your filthy hands on him one more time, I’ll break all your bones one by one. Understood?》

The boy’s eyes widened

《Y-yeah》 he replied

Seonghwa left the grip on his collar and pushed him back

《Get the hell out of my sight》 he ordered

The boy turned around and ran away followed by his friends.

《Are you okay?》 Seonghwa asked Hongjoong, while he helped him get up

《Yes, thank you》 he replied

《They need to know they shouldn’t mess with you》 Seonghwa replied

He noticed his friends looking at him from the distance and then turned to Hongjoong.

《I think it’s time I introduce you to my group》 he said

《Are you sure?》 Hongjoong asked, insecure

The taller boy nodded, putting his arm around his shoulders, walking towards his friends and ready to introduce him as the boy who stole his heart.


	4. Quite Miss Home ; Seonghwa & Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song "quite miss home" by James Arthur

Hongjoong was walking around the neighborhood, trying to clear his mind after another stressful day at work. He thought it was just going to be a normal night. He would have walked around in the chilly air until it was dark, then he would have gone back to his cold apartment and ate his dinner alone, like he always did.

He made the mistake of lifting his gaze while walking, and he unconsciously glanced inside the pub he was passing by. The sight of a smile he never thought he would see again, made him stop in his track. That same smile that he missed like crazy.

He remembered that time they were supposed to go on a date outside, but it started to rain and since it was getting worse they decided to have a date a home. They ordered take out and ate in the living room. After finishing the food, Seonghwa cleaned everything and Hongjoong brought the pillows and covers to get comfortable on the couch. The rain that kept hitting against the windows made a comforting soundtrack as they watched a movie that Hongjoong hated with a passion, but that he pretended to like because he knew it was Seonghwa’s favorite. He heard Seonghwa laugh next to him and he turned to look at him. Hongjoong broke into the biggest smile, as he watched his boyfriend’s smile while focusing on the movie.

But in that moment, that smile that he loved so much, was caused by someone else, and it was directed at someone else. Seonghwa was celebrating in the pub with his friends and Hongjoong almost felt himself tear up noticing how happy he looked without him. It was his fault after all if they broke up, he shouldn’t be surprised that Seonghwa was happier now.

He walked away before someone noticed him, and walked to the park in front of his apartment. He sat on a bench and stared at the city in front of him, without actually seeing it. He scoffed, smiling sadly, as he realized how much he missed Seonghwa. He missed smelling the food he cocked when he stepped into their apartment. He missed when Seonghwa used to massage his shoulders after a stressful day at work. Damn, he even missed his nagging and his cleaning obsession. He smiled remembering how he used to scold him every time he came home exhausted, and he walked into the house without taking his shoes off. Seonghwa always had the worst timing, deciding to clean the house right when Hongjoong was going to be too tired to understand what he was doing. He even missed how he could never find his things, because Seonghwa misplaced them after cleaning. Seonghwa was his home and now Hongjoong had nothing.

In that moment, more than ever, he regretted not having time for Seonghwa. He regretted neglecting the relationship and complaining about Seonghwa’s efforts to keep them together. He regretted being so stupid to let the love of his life walk away.

While he sighed sadly, letting a tear roll down his cheek, he felt someone sit next to him on the bench. He stopped breathing for a second when he turned his head and met Seonghwa’s eyes. Seonghwa had accidentally seen him from inside the bar and couldn’t help but follow him.

《Hi》 Seonghwa said, smiling softly 《It’s been a while》

Maybe, Seonghwa missed his home too.


	5. Colors ; San & Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another old story that I edited.

San didn’t know what was wrong with him, but all his life he had been seeing things in black and white. He didn’t even know that it wasn’t the way it should be, until he was in kindergarten and the teacher asked the children to color a book. He was so confused at first. 

《What are colors?》 he had asked the teachers, and they all looked at him with pitiful eyes

His parents took him to get checked up, but it was all weird. They would have said that he was color-blind, but then again, it’s not that he couldn’t see the same colors as other people. He literally couldn’t see any of them.

He learned to live with it though. He managed to find a great best friend, Yeosang, and he helped him through it. He tried his best to describe colors to San with emotions and actions. San in the end managed to find a way to have an idea in his head every time someone said a color, and after years of trying, he managed to recognize some colors, or at least to pretend he did. 

He was an adult now and worked in a coffee shop. That day he was alone because his colleague was ill, so he had to do everything on his own. Fortunately for him, there weren’t many costumers. 

A guy entered the coffee shop and ordered an iced americano. His voice sounded sweet and melancholic and San almost felt hypnotized by it. He prepared his drink, secretly glancing at him from time to time, admiring his beauty. When his drink was ready, he went to give it to him, and when the guy took it, theirs hands touched. They both froze.

In a second, everything that San saw looked different. Nothing was black and white anymore and he was seeing his surrounding with different eyes. Everything’s was… colorful. Then he realized how weird and shocking it was for him to really see colors, and he dropped the drink. 

《Oh my god I’m sorry》 San said 《I’ll prepare another one》

《Don’t》 the guy replied, cold 《I don’t want it anymore》

He turned around and walked out of the caffe. As soon as he stepped outside of the door, everything around San turned to black and white again. He turned to look at Yeosang, who was sitting at one of the tables near the window, and when he noticed the fear in San’s eyes he got up and went to him.

《What happened?》 he asked

《I saw…》 he tried to explain, but it sounded weird to him to say it out loud 《I saw in colors》

Yeosang’s eyes widened. He asked him to explain what happened in details and San told him that it happened when he touched the guy, and then everything went back to black and white when he went away.

《What is it?》 he asked, noticing that Yeosang was looking uneasy 

《I heard stories about this, but I never thought they were real》 he said

《Stories about what?》 

《Soulmates》 he replied

——

After that day, San hoped to see they guy again. He wanted to meet him and understand how it worked. From what Yeosang told him, these soulmate things works on both people, so he thought that the guy must see in black and white too. Maybe that was why he ran away that day. It probably scared him to see different for the first time.

One night Yeosang invited San to go clubbing with him and a couple of his friends. He agreed, hoping to forget about that guy at least for one night. A while after he arrived at the club though, the colors came back. He quickly stood up from his seat and Yeosang looked at him confused.

《I’ll come back in a bit》 he said to him, walking away from the group 

San walked around for almost ten minutes, when he finally noticed him, walking out of the club. He ran, hoping to stop him before he went away.

《Hey!》 he yelled, once they were out of the club 《Please stop!》

The boy stopped and turned around. He frowned when he noticed it was him.

《Can we talk?》 San asked

《We have nothing to talk about》 he replied, somehow already annoyed 

《Don’t go》 he begged 《I need to know how you feel. I need to know how this works for you》

He knew what San was talking about, but he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to take the colors away from his life because of a boy he didn’t even know. 

《I don’t know what you’re talking about》 he replied

《I know it’s not true》 he said, then decided to be the first one to open up 《I used to see everything in black and white》

The boy forze, surprised. 

《When we touched the other day I finally saw in colors for the first time in my life》 San said 《Right now that we are together I see in colors too, but as soon as we walk away from each other everything goes back to black an white》

So it was different for the two of them, he thought. It broke his heart to know that San saw in black and white all the time. For him, just those couple of minutes were torture.

《I’m sorry》 he replied 《I don’t want to be with you》

He walked away and left San there, while his vision went back to the sad sight of black and white. A tear escape his eye, but he wiped it away. When he went back to club he told Yeosang he was going home and said goodbye to everyone.

——

One week later, San was working when the colors suddenly came back. His head quickly turned to look at the door and he saw the guy walking in. Unconsciously, he smiled. 

《Hi》 San said 

《Hi》 he replied, shy

《What would you like to order?》 he asked

《An iced americano》

He told him the price and he paid. San asked his coworker if she could be the cashier for a couple of minutes because he wanted to personally make his drink and give it to him, and she agreed. 

When San handed it to him, the boy looked away embarrassed.

《I’m Wooyoung, by the way》 he said

《I’m San》 he replied 

He waved goodbye and walked out. This time, when the colors went away, San wasn’t sad. He was happy, because Wooyoung came there. He knew he worked there and the fact that he came back instead of avoiding him like it seemed he wanted to do, meant that maybe he wanted to try and understand too.

After that Wooyoung came back every day, and every time he talked with San a little more. He was slowly opening up and looking less shy and stiff. San found him cute. 

After a week, Wooyoung asked him out on a date, and San was so happy he almost screamed instead of answering. Wooyoung chuckled at his reaction and told him the time and place for the date. That night Yeosang had to go to San’s house to help him get ready, because he was too nervous to even choose what to wear.

Now, they had been dating for five months. They were watching a movie sitting on the couch, San cuddled up to Wooyoung who had his arm around his shoulder. Wooyoung looked at him while he was focused on the movie. He didn’t regret it. He didn’t care if he had to see in black and white for the rest of his life, if that meant he could give San colors. He would do it again in another life if he had to, as long as he could make him happy.

《I love you》 he said, for the first time ever in their relationship 

《I love you too》 San replied smiling, oblivious to what was going on in his mind


	6. Making It Up ; Wooyoung & Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mafia boss & club owner Wooyoung + singer Yeosang

Jung Wooyoung was the most powerful mafia boss in the city, Everyone knew his name and everyone knew it was better not to meet him, or worse, upset him. All the people who crossed his path and made him mad, were never found again. He was known for being very short tempered and neat in everything he did.

He set up his office in a night pub that he used to own even before he became so powerful. He liked the place because it was a nice way to relax when he was stressed, but it also attracted many people, especially thugs or politics, who he always managed to trick into doing business with him.

Wooyoung felt the pub even more like home, since Yeosang started working there. He met Yeosang a year before, and not in nice circumstances. He picked him up from the streets and he found out what kind of life Yeosang had. He lived in abuse and illegality, running away from everyone and never having the chance to find a place to call home. Wooyoung felt a special connection with the boy, and after he accidentally heard him sing to himself, he offered him to be the main singer at his pub. That way, Yeosang could earn money and have a place to stay. Wooyoung also offered him his protection, which meant he didn’t have to live in fear anymore.

As time passed, Wooyoung and Yeosang spent more and more time together, becoming more intimate than what they were supposed to be. Wooyoung was more than his boss, and Yeosang was more than an employee. Around the pub, their relationship was known, but out of it no one was allowed to spread the news.

That night, Yeosang was backstage, preparing the last things before he had to go on stage. The door behind him opened and he glanced up, looking at the reflection in the mirror in front of him. When he noticed Wooyoung, he unconsciously smiled, turning around to look at him properly. Wooyoung had been busy with work and he and Yeosang hadn’t had the chance to see each others for a couple of days.

《Hi》 Yeosang said, nervous but happy 《I haven’t seen you in a while》

《I know, I’m sorry》 Wooyoung replied, clearly exhausted 《I was a bit too busy with… well you know… business》

《I know》

Yeosang got up and walked to Wooyoung.

《Will you stay after the show?》 he asked him

《I have to make up for last few days》 Wooyoung replied, smirking

Yeosang couldn’t help but smirk as well. As a bell rang, signaling him it was his time to go on stage, Wooyoung leaned in and pecked his lips.

《Go, I’ll be in the crowd》 he told him

They said goodbye and Yeosang walked on stage. He was alone in the middle of the lights, holding the microphone in front of him, as the music started. It had been almost half an hour, when one of the men that were sitting right in front of the stage started to complain.

《Get down from there!》 he started yelling 《Go away and bring someone who can sing!》

Yeosang at first kept singing, trying to ignore him, but soon the man’s shouts became louder and the music stopped.

《I want someone else!》 the man demanded 《Someone take this faggot away》

The whole place became silent in that moment, and San, Wooyoung’s right hand man, turned to the man and his group.

《I wouldn’t pick on him if I were you》 he said, calmly

《Why?》 the guy asked, cockily 《The little guy couldn’t hurt a fly》

One second later, the man felt a gun pressed to the back of his head.

《He may not, but I sure can》 Wooyoung growled

The man felt shivers down his back.

《Now, you either apologize to him and get out of my club quietly, or I make it so you get out of here in a bag. What do you choose?》 Wooyoung asked, slowly

The man gulped loudly, and Wooyoung pressed the gun a bit harder to hurry his answer.

《I asked you a question》 he said 《What do you choose?》

《I’m- I-I’m sorry》 the man stuttered

Wooyoung grabbed his hair and made him look up to lock eyes with Yeosang.

《The boy didn’t hear you》 he said in his ear

《I’m sorry for being rude》 he repeated 《It won’t happen again》

《Oh, I’m sure it won’t》 Wooyoung whispered to him

He let go of his hair and put the gun away.

《Now get the hell out of my pub》 he ordered

The man quickly got up and ran away, followed by the men that were sitting with him. Wooyoung glanced at San, who nodded at him and got up, following them.

Wooyoung then walked to the stage, and Yeosang crouched down.

《Do you want to keep singing?》 he asked him

《Yes, I need to finish my songs》 the singer replied

Wooyoung nodded and gestured to the DJ to restart the song. Yeosang went back to singing like nothing happened, and Wooyoung sat at the table were the rude man previously was, waiting for the end of the night. When the list of Yeosang’s songs finished, another singer got on stage and took his place.

Wooyoung waited for him to get changed backstage, as San updated him on the lesson he gave the man and his friends. Yeosang came out of his changing room, and San quickly said goodbye to the both of them, walking away to leave them their privacy.

《Did you kill him?》 Yeosang asked

《No, we just hurt him so he knows his place》 Wooyoung replied

Yeosang sighed.

《No one disrespects you》 he said, serious

He took a step forward and put his hand behind Yeosang’s head to pull him in for a kiss. Yeosang quickly got heated up and got closer to Wooyoung, pulling him by the waist. Wooyoung pulled back, smirking.

《Let’s go home》 he said

Yeosang smiled back, happy to have someone like Wooyoung. They pulled away from each other and started walking to Yeosang’s apartment, where he was sure Wooyoung would spend hours making it up to him.


	7. The Model ; Seonghwa & Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> model seonghwa & make up artist hongjoong  
> birthday gift for @/gidleteez on twitter

《I’ve heard we’re going to meet a very famous model today》 Yunho told Hongjoong, as his friend set up the make up on his table

《Really? Who?》 he asked, only half focused on the conversation

《Park Seonghwa》

Hongjoong stopped and looked at his friend, tilting his head.

《I’ve never head his name》 he said 《Didn’t you just say he’s famous?》

《He is, basically everyone knows him》 Yunho replied, shrugging 《I don’t know why you don’t》

《He probably isn’t that good looking, otherwise I would have known him》 Hongjoong reasoned, focusing back on his make up supplies 《I’ve put make up on the most handsome faces in Seoul, I would have known if there was someone I still didn’t work with》

《I think you’re wrong this time》

Hongjoong suddenly felt Yunho straighten up next to him.

《He’s here》 he whispered

Hongjoong turned around, uninterested. In that moment, a tall and slim boy walked in, followed by his manager. His black hair was styled back, exposing his forehead and the thick eyebrows. He was only wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt, but it fully embraced his body, showing off his perfect proportions. Hongjoong’s loud gulp didn’t go unnoticed by Yunho.

Seonghwa and his manager stopped to talk to the staff, who pointed to them the two make up artists that were staring at them. Hongjoong and Yunho kept staring, as the two stopped in front of the them.

《Which one of you is Kim Hongjoong?》 the manager asked

Yunho pointed at his friend.

《I was told you’ll do my make up today》 Seonghwa said, smiling 《I’m Seonghwa. I look forward to working with you》

His voice was so gentle and soft, that Hongjoong almost felt his legs get weak.

《It’s a pleasure》 he replied, quickly

Yunho was called to work on another model, and the manager left to talk to the staff, leaving Hongjoong alone with Seonghwa. He made him sit and started looking through the make up, trying to find the right shade to put on Seonghwa. The model looked at him with a grin on his face, noticing he was struggling to find what he needed. Once he found it, he turned around and almost flinched when his eyes met Seonghwa’s big ones.

《C-can I touch you?》 Hongjoong asked, pointing the brush towards his face

《Well, you kind of need to touch me to be able to put make up on me》 Seonghwa teased

《Yeah, you’re right, but… yeah》 Hongjoong mumbled

He quickly shook his head and started putting the make up on Seonghwa. He tried to focus on his job, but he found it hard because Seonghwa kept staring directly at him, with an amused look in his eyes. Hongjoong felt more and more nervous, and he prayed that the other wouldn’t notice his hands slightly shaking, or the fact that he was beginning to sweat.

《Are you usually this nervous?》 Seonghwa asked

《What?》 Hongjoong said, taken back 《I’m not nervous》

Seonghwa chuckled, but dropped the subject to not make him uncomfortable. Hongjoong was almost done with the make up, he only needed to touch up the eyeshadow. He was turning around with the palette, but he moved too quickly due to his nervousness and he accidentally dropped it, making it land on Seonghwa’s shirt. Panicking, thousands apologized left his mouth, while he tried to clean up the mess he made. Unfortunately, the eyeshadow stained his white shirt.

《I’m so sorry》 Hongjoong said for the millionth time, mortified

《It’s okay》 Seonghwa replied 《I’ll get changed later》

Seonghwa told him to finish with the make up and Hongjoong kept working, dropping apologized from time to time. Once he finished his job, Seonghwa got up and left to get changed. Soon, Yunho ran to his friend.

《How did it go?》 he asked, excited

《I fucked up》 the shorter one replied, pouting 《I hope he won’t complain about me. I might lose my job》

He knew how strict the people in his line of work were. If you did was mistake, you were out.

《I’m sure you’ll be fine》 Yunho tried to comfort him

The two spied on Seonghwa during the photoshoot. Hongjoong was trying to enjoy his last moments as a make up artist, as he already made up his mind that he was about to lose his job. Later, Hongjoong and Yunho were talking in the corner of the room, when suddenly their boss approached them. Both of them tensed up, worried.

《From tomorrow you won’t work with us anymore》 he said to Hongjoong

《W-what?》 he stuttered

《Apparently KQ wants to hire you as Seonghwa’s personal make up artist》 he explained 《You’ll be working for them from tomorrow. Good luck》

He walked away, leaving the two boys with their mouths open. They turned to look at Seonghwa, who met Hongjoong’s stare and winked at him.

《Did he…?》 Hongjoong started

《Yes, yes he did》 Yunho replied, equally shocked

Hongjoong felt his face heat up, and tried to turn around to hide it.

《Oh my god, you’re blushing!》 Yunho exclaimed, laughing

《No I’m not》

Hongjoong tried walking away from his friend, but Yunho followed him around, teasing him non stop. Seonghwa watched them from afar, smiling at how cute the small boy was.


	8. The Nymph’s Groom ; Yeosang & Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story inspired by @/nylilies 's "draw this in your style" on twitter

The first thing Hongjoong felt was a headache. He slowly tried to move and open his eyes, but his body was hurting at every movement. When he completely opened his eyes and put into focus what was in front of him, he realized he was laying on the grass. He looked around and all he could see were trees and bushes. He was confused and scared, because he couldn’t remember how he ended up there. He ignored how he arrived in the forest, or how he got the bruises and cuts that he found all over his body. He couldn’t remember anything at all.

He forced himself to get up and started walking, hoping to find a way out of that place. All around him there were only plants. There was no sign of life, nor any kind of sound. He didn’t even notice any bird or insect. He was worried that he was walking in circle, when he suddenly heard the sound of water. Hopeful, he rushed in the direction of the sound.

Soon, he started seeing a small lake with a waterfall on the side. As he approached the lake, he noticed a boy. He was completely naked and he was cleaning himself under the water of the waterfall. The boy suddenly turned around and his eyes widened when he noticed Hongjoong.

《Human》 he whispered to himself

Before Hongjoong could say anything, he hid himself behind the waterfall.

《No! Please come back!》 he said 《I just want to talk》

Hearing no response, and not seeing any movement, he decided to force the hand.

《If you don’t come out I’ll come to you》 he said

As soon as he took a step closer to the water, the boy spoke again.

《Stop right there!》 he yelled 《Don’t come near the water》

Confused, Hongjoong stopped. The boy quickly put on his pants and came out of the waterfall, glaring at him.

《What are you doing here?》 he asked 《How did you get here?》

《I woke up in the forest》 Hongjoong replied 《I don’t remember anything》

《Humans can’t enter the magic forest unless they are brought here by a mythical creature》 he said to himself, but still loud enough for the human to hear

《Magic forest?》 he asked, starting to get anxious

The boy nodded.

《You’re not human, then?》 he asked, cautious

《No》 he replied 《I’m a nymph》

《I thought all nymphs were female》

《There are only a few male nymphs》

Hongjoong nodded.

《How do I get out of here?》 he asked, scared

《If you were brought here by someone, you might be in danger. It might be difficult for you to get out》 he replied 《Do you really don’t remember anything of what happened?》

《No, I can’t remember anything at all》 he replied, frustrated 《I don’t remember how I got here, but I don’t remember my life before this either. I don’t remember where I lived, or what I used to do》

《Do you at least remember your name?》 he asked

He nodded 《It’s Hongjoong》

《I’m Yeosang》 he replied 《There is a shaman living in a temple on top of the mountain. He makes potions and strange magic tricks. He’s the only human of the forest, and he became some sort of doctor for the creatures that live here. He might be able to help you remember》

Yeosang gestured toward some trees, and he could see the top of the mountain from between the branches.

《Will you show me the way?》 Hongjoong asked

《Yes》 he replied right away, but there was still a bit of uncertainty in his voice

《But first we need to treat your wounds》 he said, then he reached out his hand 《Take my hand》

Hongjoong looked at his hand, then at him, confused.

《Trust me》 Yeosang said 《Take my hand》

He were unsure if it was a good idea, but he didn’t look like a bad person, and during their conversation he never made him feel uneasy, so he decided to trust him. He took his hands and Yeosang made him enter the water. They walked until the water reached their waist.

《You need to lay on the surface and let yourself float》 he said

Hongjoong did as he said and Yeosang helped him stay still.

《I need you to close your eyes and relax》

《You won’t drown me, right?》

《If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it the moment I saw you》 he replied 《I won’t drown you》

He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. He heard Yeosang whisper things in a language he never heard. It was a melodic and sweet sound, which seemed almost hypnotic. Soon, the cold water around him started becoming warm. The places on his body where he had cuts started burning, but the feeling didn’t hurt him. It was almost pleasing. After a few minutes, his body wasn’t burning anymore and the water became cold again.

《You can open your eyes now》 Yeosang said

He opened his eyes and Yeosang helped him stand again. He looked at his arms and found nothing.

《Thank you》 he said sincerely, surprised and amazed

《We should get going》 he replied

Yeosang started walking out of the water and Hongjoong followed him, going back into the forest. While walking side by side, he sometimes glanced at Yeosang, admiring how beautiful he looked.

《So… human aren’t allowed here?》 he asked after some time, to break the silence

《They can’t enter the forest on their own, and they usually can’t see the entrance either》 he replied 《But if a creature guides them, they can come here》

《Does it happen often?》

《Satyrs often kidnap humans to play with them》 he explain 《And a few times nymphs wait on the border and lure humans here to get themselves a lover》

《What happens to the humans?》 he asked, worried

Yeosang glanced at him with a pitiful look.

《The ones that come here with satyrs don’t usually end up well. They are under a spell and they don’t even know what happens while they are here. They fully become their toys and the satyrs do whatever they want with them》 he says 《Regarding the Nymphs… sometimes they use spells too, but more often humans want to become their partners willingly. With them, they usually live here until they are old and die naturally》

《Have you ever been outside of the forest?》

《Nymphs can’t go out》 he replied 《Our duty is to protect the forest. We keep it alive》

Hongjoong nodded sadly. He wanted to tell him stories about the human world to fill him in about things that he didn’t know and that he could never see, but unfortunately he couldn’t remember anything.

《How long have you been here?》 he asked then

《I’ve been here all my life. I was created many, many years ago》

《Created?》

《Nymphs aren’t exactly born》 he explained 《The Gods created us from nature at the start of time》

《That’s so interesting》 the human replied 《Our worlds are so different》

They kept walking until the sky became dark. Yeosang suggested to stop for the night and start the journey again in the morning. He gathered some branches and put them together, then with a movement of his hands a fire appeared between them. They were sitting around the fire, when Hongjoong’s stomach started growling.

《Are you hungry?》

《A little bit》 he replied, embarrassed

《There should be some fruits around here》 Yeosang said, getting up and walking around to look for them

Hongjoong stood up and started searching as well. He noticed a tree with some red fruits he had never seen before and he walked to it.

《I found something》 he said

He reached out his hand to pick a fruit, but when he was about to get it, his hand was pushed away by Yeosang.

《You shouldn’t touch it》 he said

He reached out and picked it for him.

《Why can you touch it and I can’t?》

《The forest sees humans as a threat, which is why most of the things here are dangerous for you》 he said 《Earlier at the lake I stopped you from coming in the water. If you stepped in on your own, you would have died. But then you entered with me, and the water recognized you as an ally. The same things happens with the trees and flowers. If a human touches them, they instantly poison you. I picked the fruit for you, so you should be fine now. Be careful next time》

He picked another fruit from the tree and handed them to Hongjoong. He carefully took them from him, scared by what he had just told him. They both went back to their places next to the fire and he started eating slowly. When Yeosang noticed how anxious Hongjoong looked he chuckled, assuring him that it was safe to eat them. When some time passed and he noticed nothing was happening to him, Hongjoong started feeling a bit more relaxed. Later, he ended up falling asleep on the grass, while Yeosang stayed awake the whole night to make sure nothing bad happened.

He woke up the next morning because a ray of sunshine was hitting him directly on his face. When he sat up, he noticed Yeosang picking fruits.

《Good morning》 Yeosang said

《Good morning》

He passed him the food and they started eating. They were almost done, when Hongjoong noticed Yeosang stiff next to him. He looked around and it seemed like he could feel something, or someone, near.

《I need you to stay still and silent》 he quickly told him 《If you can, try to hold your breath》

Before Hongjoong could reply he put a couple branches around him, then suddenly the branches grew and built a bush around him. Yeosang got up and stood in front of the bush.

《Oh, a Nymph》 a man said in a sarcastic tone

《What are you doing around here, Hyunsuk?》 Yeosang asked

《I lose the little human that I caught a few days ago》 the man said 《Have you seen him around?》

《I haven’t seen any human in the forest recently》

《Are you sure?》

《I am more than sure》

《I’ll see you around then》

The man disappeared inside the forest again. Yeosang waited a while before he turned around again and made the bush disappear. Hongjoong finally took a big breath.

《What had just happened?》 he asked

《It looks like you were brought here by that satyr》 he replied 《You’re really unlucky, it seems》

《That was a satyr?》 he asked, shocked

Yeosang was always standing in front of the bush and he was covering him, so he didn’t manage to see the man.

《We should move》 he replied 《I think he was suspicious. If he comes back again you’ll be in danger》

Hongjoong nodded and got up, ready to start walking again. They were at the foot of the mountain, so they were already close, they just had to get to the top. At first Hongjoong tried to have a conversation with Yeosang to keep them busy while walking, but soon because of the steep climb he found himself too tired to speak. They tried not to stop despite being tired, just to not waste time. They didn’t even stop to eat something for lunch.

It was dusk when they reached the top of the mountain. The temple was a big marble building, something Hongjoong had never seen before. Yeosang pushed the big wooden doors and they walked inside. In the corner of the big room, there was an old man sitting at a desk, reading through a book.

《Doctor?》 Yeosang called

The man looked up and smiled seeing Yeosang.

《How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a real doctor?》 he said

《We need your help》 he replied, ignoring what the man said

Hongjoong looked at him, impressed at the choice of words he used. He could have just said that the human needed his help, but he said it as if this affected him too.

《How can I help you?》

《A satyr kidnapped him and brought him here》 Yeosang said, pointing at Hongjong 《He wants to go back to the human world but he can’t remember anything》

《Memory loss, uh? The satyr probably used a spell》 the old man mumbled to himself 《I should be able to make something to erase it》

He started looking through some weird boxes and glasses he had on his desk, putting aside ingredients that might be useful. Suddenly, the door behind them opened and a young boy run inside. 

《Satyrs!》 he yelled 《Satyrs are running here!》

《I think they are looking for you》 the old man told you

《What do we do?》 Yeosang asked him

《You can try to fight them, if you’re confident》 the man replied, completely calm and still looking through the ingredients on the desk

《How many satyrs are coming?》 Yeosang asked the boy

《I counted at least ten》 he replied 《But I think there were more》

You heard Yeosang curse under his breath.

《You know there’s another option》 the man said, catching Hongjoong's attention 《You know the forest’s rules》

《What is he talking about?》 Hongjoong asked Yeosang

He sighed, then turned to the human.

《If we officially make a bond with someone, no other creature can touch them》 he said

《A bond… like marriage?》

《Sort of》 he said 《It’s not exactly like the human ones, but I guess it can be compared to it》

《What would it mean?》

《There is no obligation, it’s just a formal confirmation of the two people being together》

《Mythical creatures can formally make a bond with only one person in their whole lifetime》 the man added

《So it’s a big deal for you》

Yeosang nodded. Hongjoong didn’t want to ask him to sacrifice something so important for him. He was an outsider and a stranger to him, after all.

《I’ll just… go with the satyr》 Hongjoong said

Both Yeosang and the old man looked at him, surprised.

《I won’t let you do it》 Yeosang replied

《I can’t ask you to marry me》 he said 《It wouldn’t be fair to you》

《It’s just to save you》 he said 《I don’t care about that formality. I haven’t found true love until now, and I doubt I will find it later on》

《I don’t think we should do it》

《It really doesn’t matter to me, trust me》 Yeosang told him 《And after we do it you can go back to the human world and live your life like normal》

《Wouldn’t it affect you in some way?》

Yeosang shook his head.

《If you really want to do this, then you need to hurry》 the old man said 《It won’t take long before the satyrs arrive》

《Can you marry us?》 Yeosang asked

The old man nodded and gestured for them to follow him. They entered another room, which had a big pool on one side. The man took something from a table, then walked inside the water. Yeosang followed him, so Hongjoong went as well. Once they were in the water, the old man made them stand one in front of the other. Yeosang took Hongjoong’s hand in his and the man wrapped a cloth around them.

《On behalf of nature and the gods I unite this two people》 he said 《You will be united in your souls for the rest of your lives. You will take care and love each others》

《I accept this union》 Yeosang said

《I accept this union》 Hongjoong repeated

《You only need to kiss now》 the man said

《May I?》 Yeosang asked Hongjoong

He nodded and Yeosang put his hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to him. When their lips touched Hongjoong was sure he felt a sparkle, but it soon went to the back of his head because the only thing that mattered to him in that moment, was the softness of his lips. The kiss was soon interrupted by someone opening the doors and running inside the room.

《No!》 Hyunsuk yelled, desperate

Hongjoong and Yeosang turned to him. He looked like a wreak, and the satyrs behind him were fuming with rage.

《We belong to each other now》 Yeosang said 《You need to leave him alone》

In that moment a group of men, with the young boy in the front, arrived and dragged the satyrs out of the temple.

《Well, you’re free now》 the old man said 《I’ll prepare your antidote now》

The man walked out of the pool and Hongjoong and Yeosang followed him. While he prepared the potion, Hongjoong noticed that Yeosang looked sad.

《You’ll be able to go home soon》 he said 《Now one will bother you》

When the man offered him a glass with a bluish liquid inside, something in his head clicked.

《I don’t want it》 Hongjoong said

They were both surprised.

《Why not?》 the man asked

《I don’t want to remember anymore. It doesn’t matter what my life was like before》 he said, then turned to Yeosang 《I committed my life to you. I will stay here, by your side》

《You don’t have to give up your life, you can go back》 he said

《This is my life now》

《Won’t you regret it later?》 he asked, cautious

《I won’t》

Yeosang couldn’t help but smile. He was touched by the fact that he wanted to stay and actually be with him. In only a day he had already gotten attached to him, and after taking such a big step, he felt sad at the idea of him leaving.

Hongjoong ended up staying in the forest and with time they both fell in love deeply. They were worried about the fact that Yeosang was mortal while Hongjoong wasn’t, but they decided to be happy together for as long as they could. Yeosang managed to use the water of the lake to slow down Hongjoong’s aging process, so in the end he managed to spend three lifetimes with him. Even if he had to give up his memory and his human life, Hongjoong didn’t regret it even once.


End file.
